Car Trouble
by Nikki Chime
Summary: Crack!fic. Cyborg's having some trouble in the garage, and his teammates aren't making it any easier to explain...Awkward situations are awkward.


A/n: So, I should really be working on my DW fic, but I started talking with my friend about Teen Titans and all of our favorite pairings and this kind of sucker punched me in the stomach and demanded to be written. Apologies in advance for any weirdness. I wrote this in about 30 minutes and it was not beta'd. Any badness is therefore to be blamed on crack (the genre, not the drug) and not on the author's exhaustion/bone-wrenching hunger/insanity. Nope, not my fault at all...

**Disclaimer:** I am so glad I don't own Teen Titans right now, this fic is djkgsahlejhfdluabnlefskjdgnk ljaednlbgkjad.

000

"Dude!"

"It was an accident!" Cyborg wrung his hands, fear creeping into his voice as he paced the garage. The Grassstain wasn't helping; all he did was roll on the floor laughing. He shifted into a hyena and laughed some more. Then he shifted into a platypus.

"What was an accident? Have you damaged yourself?" The bright bubbly words filled the room with flowers and sunshine. Cyborg hated when Starfire did that, it took forever to clean up…

Silently cursing, Cyborg turned to the floating alien princess (Princess! He still wasn't used to that) and grimaced. "Not exactly…"

"Then has friend Beast Boy been injured? Is that why he is crying and unable to rise?" She looked concerned and immediately rushed over to the convulsing platypus who, somehow, had tears falling from his eyes. Who knew that platypuses could cry? Wait, was it platypuses or platypi? Platypeese? Whatever.

Beast Boy shifted back into human shape. "I'm not…hahaha…crying…hehe…Starfire, I'm laughing!" Jerk. "The real problem is—"

"Nothing!" Cyborg interrupted. "Nothing is the problem. No problem. Nope. Heh. Beast boy's just crazy." Please let her be in a gullible mood, please let her be in a gullible mood, please please please…

Starfire cocked her head to the side and deliberated.

Please, pretty please with a cherry on top…

She narrowed her eyes.

Come on, come on, come on…

"I do not believe you."

Dammit! "Really, nothing's wrong…"

"Cyborg? Is everything okay? You missed dinner," a suspicious voice sounded. Of course Robin would walk in just then. Cyborg wondered if this situation could get any worse. Probably not, unless Raven got into his head and figured it out…

"Why am I getting a reading on your car?"

He jumped and whirled around, hand to his chest. Why did she always sneak up on him like that? "Uh…what?"

Raven narrowed her eyes. "Your car. I can feel…something…coming from your car." She raised an eyebrow and suddenly he knew that she knew. She probably knew that he knew that she knew. In fact, she probably knew that he knew that she knew that he knew that she knew that he knew that she knew that he—no. She was playing mind games with him. Not cool.

Beast Boy fell over cackling again and then shifted into an otter (for some reason. Cyborg wasn't really sure why he shifted into these weird animals all the time) as Starfire nodded enthusiastically behind him. "Now that you mention it, Raven, there does seem to be something different about the T-car. I cannot do the putting of my finger on it, but there is something odd."

"I see what you mean, Star. I can't see it, but something's…changed," Robin replied, suspicion clouding every word. "Did you add something Cyborg?"

"Uh—"

"Oh he added something alright!" Cyborg glared at Beast Boy, who had once again returned to his human form. Finally stops laughing and what does he say? Stupid little spaz.

"Look, guys, there's…uh…well, I'm not quite sure how to say this but…" He tried, he really did, but how could he tell them this? It shouldn't even be possible, wasn't possible! It didn't even make sense!

"Just get it over with," Raven deadpanned. "Or do you want me to do it for you?"

"No! I mean…no. I just…it's just…"

"Cyborg's gonna be a daddy!" Beast Boy yelled. Then, seeing the expression on Cyborg's face, he shifted into a sparrow and flew to perch on Starfire's head. She would protect him from the scary metal man.

"Congratulations!" Starfire exclaimed joyfully. "Who is the mother?"

"And what does this have to do with your car?" Robin asked suspiciously.

"Well…uh…the answer is…uh…"

"He got the car pregnant."

"Raven! Not cool!" Cyborg tried to glare at her, then looked away at the knowing look in her eyes.

Suddenly, the T-car's engine revved and the lights lit up to fill the room with a blinding light focused mostly on Raven. It…she…sounded angry.

"I…uh…guess she wanted to tell people herself?"


End file.
